Superman (DC Extended Universe)
Superman is the name given to the alien known as Kal-El in the 2013 Man of Steel ''film. Personality Clark is personified by his wholesome values and withdrawn nature. In his youth he felt isolated because of his powers, but when his parents gave him an ideal to strive for he became more confident about himself. Clark considers life precious, even the lives of his enemies. After growing up on a farm, Clark started out with a simplistic view of the world, but his confrontations with his fellow Kryptonians have left him questioning what is truly right. Origin Kal-El was born on planet Krypton. He was the first baby conceived naturally in over a thousand years. Before his home planet was destroyed, his parents Jor-El and Lara placed him in an escape vessel that would take him across space to a suitable planet where he could survive. That planet was Earth. Kal-El landed in Smallville, Kansas and was discovered by a farming couple known as the Kents. They adopted the baby Kal and named him Clark. When Clark was 8, his biology began to overdevelop due to the yellow rays of the sun. One day at school his vision fluctuated to the point where he could see through solid objects. Moments later he was able to burn things just by looking at them. Clark's mother helped him focus his vision through meditation. One day, Clark's school bus fell off a bridge into a deep river. The driver and children would've drowned but Clark used his strength to push them back to dry land. His act of heroism was witnessed by all and Clark's parents had to cover up what just happened. When Clark was 13, he had to endure the torment of school bullies. His father encouraged him to not fight back because with his powers he should be defending those weaker than himself, not hurting them. Clark's father later revealed that Clark was an alien by showing him the spacecraft he came in on. When Clark was 18 he had grown frustrated with having to hide his powers. He expressed a desire to go out and see the world, which caused some tension with his parents. As the Kents were driving along a freeway, a tornado appeared. No-one could drive away due to a traffic jam, so they ran for shelter. Clark's father stayed behind to rescue their dog, but realised he couldn't outrun the tornado. Clark desperately wanted to save his father, but even in his dying moments, Clark's father forbid him from showing his powers to the world. Man of Steel Clark spent his adult years travelling the country in the hopes of finding out more about himself. Along the way he took up various menial jobs under aliases which allowed him to help people out without drawing any attention to himself. When he was 33, Clark joined an expedition into the arctic to uncover some unknown artifact hidden beneath the ice. Clark found out that the artifact was a Kryptonian spaceship from long ago. The spaceship was infiltrated by a reporter named Lois Lane who was attacked by a security droid. Clark cauterised her wound with his heat vision and sent her back to camp. Lois then resolved to find ot more about her mysterious rescuer. As Clark ventured deeper into the spaceship, he was greeted by a hologram of his father Jor-El. Jor-El told Clark all about their home planet and how it was destroyed from within. Jor-El explained that the Kryptonian embassy was slaughtered by General Zod, a warmongering Kryptonian who wanted to wipe out the ones who allowed Krypton to die. He then gestured towards their family crest and told Clark it was a symbol of hope and that for Clark to learn even more baout himself he should push his limits. Later, Clark then stepped out of the spaceship wearing an old Kryptonian suit he'd found with his family crest on it and began to test the limit of his powers. He leapt into the air, gliding over mountains in a single bound. It occured to Clark that he could go even higher just by using willpower and he taught himself how to fly. Clark came home, telling his mother all about his alien heritage. Lois stopped by, having figured out that her rescuer came from Smallville. Clark told her how his father died to protect his secret, which moved Lois to the point that she scrapped her story. Later, Earth got a transmission from a UFO by none other than Genreal Zod. Zod demanded that Kal-El be handed to him or he would wreak havoc on Earth. After much pondering, Clark surrendered himself to the army. While in custody he spoke with Lois, who told him that his family crest resembled an "S" and that he should call himself "Superman". As Faora, one of Zod's soldiers collects Superman, she demands that Lois come with them. Lois willingly joins, but is made to wear a breathing devie as the air on Zod's ship wasn't breathable to humans. Superman meets Zod and learns more about their planet's history, along with the fact that Zod murdered Jor-El. Superman fights off Zod's cronies, who wish to harvest his DNA and create new Kryptonians on Earth. While he does so, he notices Lois leave the ship in an escape pod that's quickly burning up. Superman goes to rescue her. Zod follows Superman's flight path and traces him to Smallville. Superman and Zod fight in the streets after he threatens Clark's mother. When Superman breaks Zod's helmet, Zod's vision goes haywire from exposure to the Earth's oxygen. He retreats and allows Faora and a muscle-bound Kryptonian to fight Superman in his stead. Superman is able to defeat the two in a similar manner. Zod has his remaining henchmen position their machines on opposite ends of the Earth in order to terraform it into a Krypton duplicate, with the main part positioned right above Metropolis. The engines cause untold havoc across the Earth which would kill every living thing. While the U.S. military deals with the engine in Metropolis, Superman destroys the one on the other side of the world. Zod meanwhile, finds the Kryptonian ship in the arctic which contains a birthing chamber that is required for artificially concieving. He pilots the ship over Metropolis, but is stopped by Superman. Superman is forced to destroy the ship, despite Zod's protests that he will destroy his entire race in doing so. As the dust settles, Zod attacks Superman in a rage, destroying several buildings and figuring out how to fly whilst doing so. Superman gets Zod in a headlock, but Zod uses his now-mastered heat vision to try and kill a family. Superman is forced to kill Zod in order to protect them. Reflecting on how he'd killed one of his own and made himself the last Kryptonian, Superman cries openly. As Metropolis rebuilds itself, Superman destroys a spy satellite and tells the military that while he will help them, he won't be their weapon. While on the farm, Clark and his mother talk about what he plans to do now that he's world-famous. Clark says he'll take up a job that allows him to gain information without drawing attention to himself so he can be a better hero. Clark is then shown as an employee of the ''Daily Planet. Category:Superman Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Orphans Category:DC Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Strong Heroes Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Rivals Category:Pure of heart Category:World Saver Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroes who fights/battles Evil Category:Planet Saver Category:Reporters Category:Life Saver Category:The Messiah Category:The Icon Category:The Chosen One Category:Last of Kind Category:Eyebeamers Category:Humanoid Category:One-Man Army Category:Martyr Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Child Saver Category:Heroes with Invulnerability Category:Speedsters Category:Brutes Category:Symbolic Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:WB Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Adult Heroes Category:Heroes who lost family members Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes who can survive in space Category:Heroes who can levitate Category:Knights Category:Chaotic Good Category:Friendly Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Protagonist Heroes Category:Heroes who wear Glasses Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Outright Heroes Category:Inspiring Heroes Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker Category:Rescuers Category:Immortals Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Species Saver Category:Complete Hero Category:Caped Heroes